official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexington County, South Carolina
Lexington County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 262,391. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 26 Interstate 77 US Route 1 US Route 21 US Route 76 US Route 176 US Route 178 US Route 321 US Route 378 South Carolina Highway 2 South Carolina Highway 3 South Carolina Highway 6 South Carolina Highway 12 South Carolina Highway 23 South Carolina Highway 35 South Carolina Highway 60 South Carolina Highway 113 South Carolina Highway 245 South Carolina Highway 391 South Carolina Highway 602 Geography Adjacent counties Calhoun County (east) Richland County (north) Newberry County (northwest) Aiken County (south) Orangeburg County (southeast) Saluda County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 76.32% White (200,256) 14.92% Black or African American (39,148) 5.61% Hispanic or Latino (14,720) 3.15% Other (8,267) 11.0% (28,863) of Lexington County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lexington County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 92 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Cayce - 12,528 West Columbia - 14,988 Towns Batesburg-Leesville - 5,362 Chapin - 1,445 Gaston - 1,645 Gilbert - 565 Irmo - 11,097 Lexington - 17,870 Pelion - 674 Pine Ridge - 2,064 South Congaree - 2,306 Springdale - 2,636 Summit - 402 Swansea - 827 CDPs Oak Grove - 10,291 Red Bank - 9,617 Seven Oaks - 15,144 Unincorporated communities Acapulco Edmund Murray Oswald Park Thor Yacht Cove Ghost towns Granby Climate Fun facts * Politically, Lexington County is one of, if not the state's biggest Republican stronghold, the last Democrat presidential it voted for being Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1944. * Angry Grandpa and his family lived in Gaston for a period of time. * Gaston is home to Peachtree Rock; although it fell due to weather in 2013, located on the headwaters of Hunt Branch, located off Highway 6 on Peachtree Rock Road. * The Peachtree Rock Heritage Preserve, a Nature Conservancy property preserving 3,460 acres (1,400 ha) of land, is home to several unique sandstone and ironstone formations. These formations, resemble upside-down pyramids. Millions of years ago, this area—now known as the Sandhills—was the southeastern coastline of the continent. The park contains 7.5 miles (12.1 km) of hiking trails. It also contains the only coastal plain waterfall in South Carolina. ** The rock formations at Peachtree Rock Nature preserve are made from different types of rock. Sandstone, also known as arenite, makes up the softer, bottom layers of the formations while ironstone accounts for the harder and less-eroded top layers. * Chapin is popularly known as the capital of Lake Murray. * Chapin is home to the Chapin Labor Day Festival. The Chapin Labor Day Festival is held every year in the town of Chapin on Labor Day. The festival lasts for three days starting on the Saturday before Labor Day and ending on Labor Day. On Monday, the festival activities start off with a parade through town and often features local, state and sometimes national political candidates. The Chapin High School NJROTC also marches in the parade annually. After the parade there is a carnival, Chapin Idol, vendors, food, concerts, and a car show along the historic streets of downtown Chapin. * Growth as a suburban county began in the mid-late 1940s, and it didn't get rapid until sometime during the 1960s. Category:South Carolina Counties